


His Own

by RoxasleVentus



Category: Paradox Live (Albums)
Genre: Cute Hokusai, Hokusai is cute, Hokusai takes care of him because he be sweet cat boi, Hurt Reo, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reo gets hurt over snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus
Summary: Reo comes back to the apartment injured, soaked and upset. How does Hokusai help him?
Relationships: Hokusai Masaki/Reo Maruyama
Kudos: 9





	His Own

The front door to the apartment opened, slamming against the wall only to bounce back smacking a young teenage male in the face just as he moved to walk inside. He yelped out loud from shock, bringing a hand up to his nose “oowww! What the hell!” the boy cried out, huffing and finally entering the apartment only to slam the door shut behind himself. 

His clothes were soaked, pink strands of hair stuck to his face as did his clothes. Heavy breaths escaped his lips in quick puffs, the boy collapsed to his knees once the door shut, a cut evident on his cheek that had blood seeping out from the corners as well as some blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth. Damn those guys. 

A set of footsteps approached the room mostly likely wondering what the noise was all about. A tall male with pale green hair entered the room “Reo? Hey, what are you doing down there?” the tall male asked, crouching down beside the other with a worried gaze. 

“Oh Hokusai-Kun. I’m just resting, I nearly died out there today so I’m just having a minute” the usually perky and energetic boy said with a frown on his face, slowly pushing himself to sit up and rest his back against the couch “sorry for disturbing you, is it just you that’s here right now?” he asked while in the process of shrugging the soaked item of clothing off his freezing cold frame. 

“Yeah, the others are currently out, here let me help” Hokusai reached out to take the younger’s large jacket, placing it on the couch “you need a shower, you’ll freeze otherwise” he stated and in one swift motion he had Reo cradled in his arms. 

Having not expecting the sudden action Reo yelped out, his arms coming up to wrap themselves around the back of the elder’s neck “Is Hokusai being cute today?” he hummed playfully, taking the chance to nuzzle his face against the firm chest currently in front of him. The warmth he felt from doing just that was so nice, Hokusai always felt so warm and Reo always liked to take advantage of that. 

“I am making sure you don’t end up coming down with pneumonia” was the response the taller gave as he walked them both to the bathroom, setting the younger down on the closed toilet seat so he had his hands free to get the shower up and running.

At that moment Reo brought a hand up to cough into his palm at the same time he gave a small sniffle “wow, Hokusai is also psychic too” he giggled softly, reaching out to latch a hand onto the other’s jacket.  Hokusai actually let out a giggle of his own “hurry up and get in” he huffed, helping Reo strip out of his soaked through clothes before helping him into the shower, sitting him down on the small stool placed inside for situations such as these. 

At the first instance the water made contact with the cut on his cheek the young teen whimpered softly, screwing his eyes shut in an attempt to combat the pain “H- Hoku…” the hold he had around the material of his long jacket tightened slightly. 

“Shh I know, I’ll get that cleaned once you’ve warmed up a bit okay, so what happened out there anyway?” the green haired male asked while rolling up the sleeves of his jacket so he could squirt some shampoo into the palm of his hand, rubbing it between both hands before applying it to Reo’s hair. 

The boy sighed “alls I did was go out and get snacks, but some guys cornered me demanding I give the food up, I of course argued and they gave me this just before taking off with my snacks” he pouted “the corner store is literally two seconds away from here and a bunch of guys were still able to mug me, either I’m just that pathetic to let them get away without putting up much of a fight or even if I had out up a fight they still would have gotten away and left me with worser injuries than this… I’m so fucking stupid, incapable of doing anything myself” Reo glared down at the shower floor, no longer caring about the sting in his cheek or the noticeable swelling of his lip. 

Hokusai had never heard such negative talk come from the usually chipper boy, at least he hadn’t in a while, but the second the younger stopped talking the elder grabbed hold of his chin and crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. 

To say the action had caught the pink haired boy off guard would be a huge understatement, he hadn’t expected something so sudden at all but he also wasn’t going to complain, more often than not it was him initiating such things so it felt nice to be on the receiving end. Large hands cupped his face pulling him closer, the pair of lips against his pressed firmer into the motions, heads tilted to offer a new angle to the kiss and it seemed to bring much pleasure to both sides. After a while the kiss ended, Hokusai pulling his lips away with a soft pop but instead of pulling away completely he just let his forehead rest against Reo’s. 

“You’re not pathetic or stupid, if you wanted snacks then we have plenty in the cupboards, don’t beat yourself up over bastards like them because they aren’t worth it alright” the elder scolded through panting, letting his hot breath ghost against skin a few shades paler than it ought to be with the pads of his thumbs brushing circles over his partner’s cheekbones.

Thin lips stretched into a small smile “Hokusai is getting bolder” Reo teased lightly “thank you, for helping me” he mumbled, his tone contrasting with the beaming smile now on his face “you’re the best!” he cheered. 

Hokusai chuckled “I don’t like seeing you look so defeated, it doesn’t suit you, that smile on the other hand suits you very well” he pressed a gentle kiss to Reo’s forehead which kicked off another kiss between the two males. 

Reo was extremely thankful to have been blessed with a group of guys he could call home and one man in particular he could call his own.    
  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Hope you enjoyed the story and apologies for it being short.  
> Please leave a comment and kudos.


End file.
